Broken Love
by weaving endless dreams
Summary: /It's a never ending cycle, her chasing him/She would have to deal with that feeling of Broken Love/ For Xoxo Starry-Eyed in the Summer '13 Fix Exchange!


**_Broken Love  
_**

**_Dedication/For: The ah-mazing, Xoxo Starry-Eyed! BTW hope you beat up that beyotch! You know who I'm talking about ;)  
_**

**_Pairing: Massington_**

**_Prompts: Suitcases, 'I just can't stay away', Flashbacks and Broken Dreams, and Record on the_**_ **Radio**_

* * *

She can't stay here anymore. No matter how many times her friends convince her it's just a facade, him hating her, it'll never be the same. She's chasing him, and he's running away. It's a never ending cycle, one that leaves her behind, leaves her in the dust of broken love. But no matter what she does, says, thinks. She just can't stay away.

"_I just can't stay __away. _No matter how hard I try to forget, he keeps coming back into my head." She tried to explain to her friends, but they don't get it. They think that she should move on, and continue to live her life the way it was before him. They don't get it because they never had their hearts broken into so many pieces that they can't find the pieces anymore. No, and they probably would never know how it feels.

But it wasn't his words, his presence, or his actions that made her want to stay, it was the part of him that loved her still, or that had.

_Flashback...Flashback...Flashback..._

_It was a breezy, flawless spring day, where the colorful and vibrant flowers were swaying in the breeze that occasionally blew. And the sun was shining and it looked like a day where someone would get his or her first kiss, or lucky things happened to someone. It was a day when a couple would rekindle their love, over and over again. One, they hoped, would never perish. _

_"Are we there yet?" A blindfolded brunette asked, her manicured hands were outstretched, as if they were looking for something. _

_"Ha-ha, yes. We're almost there." A deep and comforting voice beside the brunette breathed, his floppy blonde hair rustling with the wind. _

_They walked a few more paces on the thick, soft, and dark shade of green grass when he placed a brown picnic basket down. Stopping the brunette, the blonde smiled, showing off his pearly whites.  
_

_"Are you ready?" His hand hovered over the checkered red and white blindfold, ready to untie it._

_"Yes!" The brunette squealed, her bright smile making the blonde's smile seem dull. _

_"Ok...here we are!" The blonde whipped off the ugly blindfold and the girl's eyes scanned the beautiful landscape. _

_They were in a secluded area, deep in the bright forest. There was a small, but elegant waterfall in the small pond in front of them, the grass stopping at the water's edge. To their right, was a patch of wild flowers of all different colors, pink, red, yellow, and purple. To their left was a pile of stones that were on top of each other, some about to jump into the water. _

_"It's...it's...so beautiful." She whispered, walking towards the flowers, picking a perfect purple one with yellow and white specks in the middle._

_"I know, that's why I brought you here, so you'd know how I feel when I look at you." He stated softly, his eyes down focused on the flower in her hands. _

_"You really think I'm beautiful?" She asked, stepping closer. _

_"Beyond beautiful." He answered, looking up to meet her gaze. They shared a smile in an awkward pause. He turned around quickly then laid out a plain black and white blanket. _

_"What's this?" She asked, not noticing the basket and blanket before. _

_"A picnic for my lovely lady." He bowed and held out his hand for her to grab. She slowly grabbed his hand and let him lead her to the blanket. Sitting down on her knees, she peered into the basket. _

_"Mhmm! That looks good!" She rubbed her hands and licked her lips. He smiled as he took out two plates, one for him, and one for her. Then he took out bowls of fresh fruits and a jar of lemonade. He fished out two bags of chips, one maui onion and the other sour cream and onions. Then lastly, he placed another plate in the middle and placed a big sandwich on it.  
_

_"Would you like to share this sandwich with me?" He asked, gesturing to the huge sandwich filled with meat, lettuce, tomatoes, and other toppings. _

_"Of course." She smiled as they picked it up together and took bites from their ends of the sandwich. _

_"I remember that time when we were watching wizards of waverly place together. And this part was playing." He smiled as she took another bite. He was talking about the episode when Mason Greyback and Alex Russo were eating a sandwich, and Mason had wondered why they were doing this, and Alex answered, because at the end we'll kiss. The couple had found this hilarious and vowed to one day try it, tomatoes, lettuce, and all. _

_"I can't believe we're actually doing it..." She whispered through her bite of the sandwich. They had seen that episode over two years ago, on their first date. _

_"I know..." He responded, managing to hear her through his loud crunching. They both finished their bites and put down the sandwich in sync. The brunette picked at the fresh fruit, finally reaching for a blueberry, while the blonde munched on the chips. _

_"We should do this again, soon." The blonde suggested and she nodded in agreement. They locked gazes and slowly leaned in, all they could think about was how lucky they were to have each other. _

_He locked onto her striking amber eyes, and her locked on to his chocolate brown eyes. _

_"Derrick, I, I..." She whispered, and he put his finger to her lips. _

_"Shh." Then he smiled as they got closer, and closer, until..._

"**Massie!**" A loud voice snapped into her ear.

"Ow!" Massie turned the side and faced Alicia and Josh. "What?" Massie snapped, her famous amber eyes turning cold.

"Uh, I was asking about your opinion on my dress." Alicia sheepishly stated, posing a little. Josh had his arm around her waist with a cup of punch in his other hand. They were at the end of the year dance, the one that Derrick had promised he would take her too. Instead, he had gone with a girl Massie had never met before.

"Oh." Massie said, turning her gaze to where Derrick and his date were dancing. "It looks nice on you." She half-heartedly smiled.

"No rating?" Alicia asked, a little disappointed.

"Oh, uh 9.9, add a little more gloss." Massie decided. "Then, you're a ten." Alicia smiled with grace.

"Yay!" She squealed and Josh smiled at her. "You're definitely a ten, too!" Massie glanced down at her outfit, it was a tight strapless royal purple mini dress and she had her hair down, her purple steak standing out in a sea of chestnut brown. Her bright gold stilettos complemented her dress and she had her famous charm bracelet dangling down on her arm. Her makeup, when she first put it on, was perfect, but now it was a little smudged.

"Thanks." Massie smiled, but she knew she really wasn't. "I'm going to find Dylan." Dylan had gone without a date as well, deciding to go solo like Massie. Massie peered in between dancing couples and groups of friends. She avoided Derrick and his date, but ended up being five feet away. Derrick glanced in her direction, a smile on his face, until he saw her.

"Let's go get a drink." Derrick suggested and he and his date left. Turning away, Massie continued to look for Dylan, trying not to let tears surface. Finally, she found a flash of fiery red hair, just like Dylan's, in the corner by the bunch of balloons.

"Dyl?" Massie called out, but got response, finally looked behind the balloons, she saw Dylan and Chris making out. Sighing, she left them alone, wanting Dylan to be happy. She walked slowly to the refreshments table, it was official. She was the only one without a boyfriend, or in Dylan's case, someone to smack lips with.

"I can't do this anymore." Massie whispered to her herself, not caring about anything anymore. She rushed out the front doors, brushing past people, not listening to their protests. A few days before the dance, her parents had told Massie that might move to Manhattan, but the final decision was up to her. She declined, thinking that everything would be OK, Derrick would fall in love with her again and everything would be fine.

But she wasn't a princess getting her happily ever after. It was the exact opposite.

* * *

"Isaac? Go, I want to go home." Massie opened the door in the waiting range rover that Massie had called for minutes ago. She angrily slammed the door behind her, tears daring to escape from her eyes.

"Of course, Miz Mazzie." The rest of the ride was silent, Isaac knew something was wrong, but didn't ask why. He knew better than to ask. Massie stared out the windows, letting the tears drop down her face.

**Holagurl: Where are u? **

**Massiekur: In the car going home. **

**Holagurl: Y? **

**Massiekur: U wouldn't understand. **

**ONE NEW MESSAGE**

**Clairebear: Mass? **

**Massiekur: What?**

**Clairebear: R u leaving because of Derrington?**

**Massiekur: I don't know, you tell me. **

Massie locked her phone, dropping it on the leather car seats, wanting to ignore everyone and everything.

"We're here." Isaac stopped the car, which had rolled up to the front of the big mansion, letting Massie out. "Feel better." He gave her a comforting smile, but it wasn't enough.

"Mom?" Massie called, once she got in the white, perfect house.

"Massie? I thought the dance didn't end until 10! It's only 8:30!" Kendra, Massie's mom exclaimed, glancing at her golden, diamond encrusted watch.

"I thought about it, and let's move to New York City." Massie breathed out and Kendra looked at her daughter with disbelief.

"I would love too!" Kendra smiled, rubbing her daughter's back as they walked into the kitchen. "But your father declined the offer already, sorry dear."

"Oh, so we're staying here?" Massie asked, trying to hide her disappointment.

"Yes, but I'm sure you'll be fine! You have friends, and lots of boys want to be your boyfriend, don't they? You're just fine here." Kendra smiled before she left to go do whatever stay home mothers do.

But that was the thing, Massie didn't want just another boy, she wanted _him__._

* * *

"Massie? Massie?" William Block called for his daughter as he loosened his tie. "Massie?"

"Yes, dad?" Massie asked, her head peeking out of her white door.

"I have great news!" William stood in front of Massie's room and she opened the door wider so that he could see her whole body.

"We're moving to California!"

"We are?"

"Yes! When I declined New York City yesterday, they offered me California today!" William smiled with pride.

"Really? That's great dad!" Massie offered a smile before shutting the door in her father's face. She turned on her small white radio that she had gotten for a gift a couple years ago and switched the channel to her favorite one, Records on the Radio. She smiled as she heard her favorite song blare out of the speakers.

"Alright everyone! Next on Records on the Radio is Demi Lovato's Heart Attack!"

As Massie listened to Demi Lovato's comeback song, she let her mind fade away, not thinking.

* * *

_Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

* * *

_Flashback...Flashback...Flashback..._

_Massie sighed as she twirled a piece of her purple streak in her index finger. Derrick stroked her hair and kissed her cheek. _

_"What's wrong?" _

_"It's the dream I just had...it was horrible." Massie confessed._

_"What was it?" Derrick asked, slightly hugging her. They were entwined on Derrick's queen sized mattress and they were in their pajamas. They wanted to take things slow, so there was no s*x yet. _

_"Well, I was walking in a white mini dress in this beautiful garden. There were pink roses, yellow sunflowers, purple lilacs, and blue bell flowers." Massie opened her mouth to speak again but Derrick cut her off. _

_"That doesn't sound bad at all." Derrick interrupted._

_"Just wait for it." Massie protested and Derrick shrugged. "So I was walking, and I picked a beautiful rainbow flower. At first, I didn't notice that my hair had turned black. The light blue sky slowly turned from gray to black. The flowers starting wilting and horrible tangled trees started growing in the flowers' place. My tan skin turned into a fair color and my white dress became a long black gown. I saw black crows flying above me and they were saying things I never want to hear again. I tried to run away, but I was barefoot and there were thorns on the ground. I couldn't escape, until a path opened up. It was free of thorns, but it was still ugly. It led me to a gray and dull wishing well. At least there was water, but that's when the bad things started happening. I looked into the water and saw you. I thought the nightmare would end, but it didn't. It got worse. You were in a field of beautiful flowers and you were smiling. I reached out to touch you, the water. But before my hand touched you, I saw a pretty girl, that wasn't me, kiss you. You guys had a family and I wasn't a part of your life. Then, the image disappeared and I saw my face." _

_Massie took a deep breath in and breathed it out. She glanced up at Derrick who was encouraging her to continue.  
_

_"It was scarred, from my chin to cheek, to forehead. And then I saw my eyes, they were a sad gray. No longer amber. They were dead." Massie ended, wiping away a lone tear that had fallen. _

_"Don't worry, it was just a useless dream that meant nothing. You are still beautiful, and even if you weren't, I would still love you." Derrick whispered, gently pressing his lips onto hers. _

_And in his arms, she felt safe, like that nightmare was nothing. But dreams always means something. _

_End of Flashback..._

Massie woke up with a groggy feeling in her mouth. Looking at the clock on her dresser, she realized she had fallen asleep and it was now 8:13 PM. Sighing, she got up to pack her suitcase, getting ready for the move that would, she hoped, make everything better.

She would dominate another school, get another clique, and find another boy to fall in love with.

Sighing, she lifted her Chanel suitcase and dumped it on her purple bed and starting filling it with her computer, charger, and her makeup. Slowly, she worked her way through clothes, shoes, bags, and hair products. She had filled too many suitcases, and she still had to fill up a carry on.

**Holagurl: Hey girlie!**

**Massiekur: I'm moving to California**

**Clairebear: Are you for real?**

**Bigredhead: You can't be serious.**

**Massiekur: My dad got a promotion. **

**Sexysportsbabe: Mass! You have to stay!**

**Massiekur: I can't. I'll miss you guys though. Bye, see you tomorrow.  
**

Massie felt no emotion as she tossed her phone to the side. How could she? She had already shed all her tears to a point where there was none left.

_Two weeks later..._

Massie looked behind her and saw the house that she had grown up in, lived in, had sleepovers in, and most of all, cried in. She watched as the real estate agent locked it up and tore up the for sale sign. Looking forward, she saw her friends roll up in Alicia's car, their faces were pressed against the window and sadness was on their faces.

"Mass! We'll miss you! Don't forget us!" Dylan called out when the window rolled down. Massie gave a half hearted smile then continued to walk to the car. The PC had said their full goodbyes yesterday, but they had come to see their beloved alpha leave. Massie tossed her last suitcase into the trunk of the black range rover that had brought Massie from place to place.

Sighing, she ran to the side of the car and opened the door. She felt the wind ruffling her hair and looked out into the gated community that was full of rich people not caring about anyone else's problems.

She hopped in the car and let Isaac start up the car. Looking out the window, she remembered the first time she learned how to ride a bike, being taught by Derrick.

_Flashback...Flashback...Flashback_

_"Derrick! Get over here now!" Massie barked into her phone then hung up and turned to the dreadful object in front of her. A silver Porshe rolled into the Block's driveway and a blonde soccer star stepped out and rushed to his girlfriend's side. _

_"Mass! What's the matter?" Derrick asked his makeup stained girlfriend. _

_"This!" Massie sobbed then turned so Derrick could see the object behind her. It was a bike, a mint green one with white wheel and a beige basket in the front. _

_"A bike?" Derrick raised an eyebrow. "What's so bad about a bike?"_

_"I..Promise you won't tell anyone?" Massie questioned her boyfriend and he nodded yes."I, don't know how to ride a bike..." _

_"That's the horrible secret? Half the school can't ride a bike, I'll teach you! It's really not that hard." Derrick hugged his girlfriend then picked up the bike. And for the next three hours, Massie learned how to fall off, stop, steer, pedal, and most important, ride, a bike.  
_

_"So, now that you can ride a bike...wanna do something fun?" Derrick asked, as Massie rode pass him. _

_"Sure!" Massie called over her shoulder. "What are we going to do?" _

_"Ride our bikes to the beach?" Derrick suggested and Massie nodded her head. While trying to teach Massie how to ride a bike, they had found William Block's old bike in the garage and Massie had given it to Derrick for helping her. _

_"Yes!" And together they rode off into the sunset..._

_End of Flashback..._

Massie sighed as she realized how cliche her old memory was. She watched as the blur of other fancy cars passed by her car and briefly saw herself in the future. Crying herself to bed every night, alone. Never meeting up with her friends, never achieving her perfect goals she had always dreamed of. Never moving on, and she would have to live with the feeling of never facing Derrick about her feelings, at least trying to figure out what had happened. She would forever had to deal with the feeling of **_Broken_****_Love._**

* * *

_And in the end, instead of getting her happy ending, Massie Block became another lost soul waiting for something that would never come._

* * *

NOTE: IN MASSIE'S HORRIBLE DREAM, I DID NOT MEAN TO OFFEND ANYONE WITH THOSE QUALITIES 'CAUSE I HAVE DARK HAIR MYSELF AND BLACK EYES SOO...YEAH. SORRY IF IT DID OFFEND ANYONE!

I'm so sorry it's late! And there is probably a ton of mistakes and what not...anyways! Hope you enjoyed it! Happy belated Fourth of July! Thanks for Reading, Enjoy your Summer, and Please Review!

heart dreamsareinfinity


End file.
